Running
by ForeverKinght
Summary: Matthew is running. He runs past breath taking landscapes that would make make other people stop and look. But he doesn't, he knows if he does he'll never make it to where he is running, where ever that is.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

I am running.

I don't know why I am running, but I am. I can feel the fresh mud from the rain squish up between my toes as I am running. The trees from the forest keep the heat from the sun off of me but let through a few rays of light between their branches. Know and then I feel a drop of water fall on me from the green canopy.

Soon the cover of trees starts to thin out and I can see open fields of yellow whet stretch out in front of me.

The wet mud turns to dry soil but I don't stop running. I keep my pace as I run through the fields.

I pass up many breath taking sights as I run, but again I don't stop. I have to get to where I am running.

I don't meet anyone as I am running and I don't feel the effects of tiredness in my muscles from the running either.

The sun starts to go down. The blue sky above me turns from the pale sky blue to different shads of red, orange, yellow; clouds are tinged pink from the setting sun.

I don't stop to watch the sun set; I keep my eyes on the horizon, on my destination.

The different shads the sky one had start to blend into one color, a dark purplish black. Little dots of light show up in the sky, tinkling as I run; not even the moon is out to give me some light to run by. But it is okay, for soon I see a little light on the horizon and something inside of me is telling me that is my destination.

I come up to the house. It isn't very big, made from wood which much have been brought from the woods I was running through earlier. I look around; no other houses can be seen.

Slowly I walk over to the wooden door and knock.

No one answers. I start to panic, so I knock again. This time to door opens, and it is him.

A crocked smile forms on his face at the sight of me; I also feel a smile forming on my own skin.

He starts to laugh a little and I wonder why. With his hand he points to my hair. I feel my hair and feel that it is a mess filled with sticks, leaves, dried mud, and in a tangled mess.

My cheeks start to heat up, which only makes him laugh more. I frown at him, and then look back to the sky. My little dots of light are still twinkling on their dark back ground.

He leads me out there, spinning me as we start to dance by the twinkling lights and to the beat of our hearts.

All too soon I feel my eye leads becoming heavy; and he can tell that I am growing tired. He stops the dancing and pulling me into his protective arms.

I feel safe in his warm hold. I feel as if there is nothing in the world that could destroy this feeling.

I lay my head on his chest, hearing his heart beat, it matches mine.

He leans down to my ear, I feel his warm breath against the skin of my ear, and tells me the three words that I have been longing to hear, "Ich liebe dich, Birdie."

I open my mouth to tell him that I love him to, but as soon as I open my mouth the image starts to fade; and it fades fast.

My eyes fly open and I am greeted by the sight of my dull white ceiling.

I gulp, finding that my mouth and throat are bone dry, my brow is coated in a thin layer of sweat, and my hands are clutching the blanket to the point where they hurt. I look over to the empty spot next to me, tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

_It was all a dream…Gilbert isn't around anymore… _

Another morning, another day, another night without Gilbert.

I push myself out of bed, I want to stay in it all day but can't. I am a nation and I have a job to do.

I eat my breakfast, pancakes. Most days I do not eat them anymore, other than this day, the day he passes away. _They were his favorite…_

After getting ready for the day and before I walk out of my house, I pause and look at a picture of me and Gilbert. It was our first picture when we started to date.

I smile and blow it a kiss before saying, "Je t'aime, aussi." Then I walk out into the bright light, the light that lights our world, and look to the sky imagining Gilbert up there looking down at me.

I smile at the thought and began the go about the rest of the day.

* * *

**AN: I was listing to the Avatar sound track and the song "Becoming One of the People" made me think of this.  
**

**Any who, thanks for reading and reviews are very much loved.  
**


End file.
